Blessed William
by MayaMumiai
Summary: Pirate!Scotland x Reader. What will happen when the reader is caught attempting too steal from Captain Allistor Kirklands gailey? She's going to spend some time locked in a tiny cage, clean up the ship, cook for his men and eventually fall in love with him. That's what. (I suck at summarys.)
1. The Storm

**A/N: I feel like we don't have enough Scotland, so I made some. This is going to be a series with about 10 chapter. (If I keep to the story plan or don't get bored.)**

The ship was definitely caught in a storm. You didn't need to be on deck to figure that out. You could hear the waves smashing against the ship, rocking it back and fourth. If you listened close enough you could just catch the Captain shouting orders at his men.

Barrels and crates shift about the hold and crash into each other, sometimes spewing their content on the floor. You could only imagine how annoyed the crew would when they find their precious bottles of rum smashed and spilled everywhere.

The temptation to drown out the chaos around you was overwhelming. Yet you kept your focus on your surrounding, knowing that each time you blocked out the world around you it became harder and harder to force yourself back into reality. Furthermore too do so, you would have to let your mind wonder, and everytime it would wonder back to the same things.

_How long have I been here?_

_how long have I been away from Katherine? _

_How far where you from her?_

_What was she doing?_

_Would she resent you for disappearing?_

_Is she still living?_

After your Mother was taken by the black death she had depended on you. For five years you did everything you could to look after her, you dainty little sister and now you were gone. Trapped on this god forsaken ship with no way of returning. You'd only gotten on the boat for her.

Being so young and weak you'd struggled to find a job. Your only options were to sell yourself or common theft and you had no intentions of whoring yourself out for spare change. No, instead you stole. Nothing major, a loaf of bread here and there or money from someone back pocket. From time to time you felt guilty, stealing others hard earn money but seeing your sisters grateful face, and knowing she was well always put you at ease.

Naturally when news of a pirate ship being docked near by reached your ears you quickly devised a plan.

You watched from the shadows as each crew member exited the large ship. Presumably to buy wears, drink ale and disturb the otherwise peaceful town. When the ship seemed empty you snook on. You'd only aimed to take a few things, no more than you would need. A little food, perhaps some money, unfortunately you got caught.

And now? Now you were trapped.

Caged in the hold of the 'Blessed William'.

The weather disturbance seemed to be picking up and you were to busy counting how many barrels had opened to notice when your cage began to shift. Within seconds you felt a warming sensation hit the back of your head, everything started spinning, everything bury then... Nothing.

~Time Skip~

You woke to the sound of footsteps, but they weren't familiar. They weren't Arthur's. Arthur was the first mate of this ship and he was also the man who had caught you. The man who caged you and the man who watched you. He would bring you food and drink or more commonly the scraps of everybody else's food. He never said much to you but he was the only person you'd seen on this ship. The other crewmen never ventured below the berth.

Arthur was defiantly a proud man. He may not have been the captain but he stood tall like one. Metaphorically speaking of course, in truth is was a rather short man, with messy blond hair and big green eyes. Beautiful big eyes like emeralds, if he hadn't been your jailer you might have found him handsome. Even with his oddly large eyebrows. They almost reminded you of caterpillars.

He also walked proudly. Every step was quick and confident.

This was not his walk.

You began to squirm around in your now upside-down pen in hopes of seeing the owner of this walk.

He seemed to be inspecting whatever damage the storm had caused. From behind you could see he had red hair, very wild red hair. He was tall as well, about a foot or two taller than Arthur. His shoulders where broad and gave you the impression that he was fairly strong and well built.

His waistcoat and breeches were made of what seemed to be velvet in a deep blue colour and beneath his waistcoat was a cream shirt that have rather puff sleeves.

_Perhaps he is the Captain._

You eyes followed his every move as he picket up barrels and examined what remained of his stored goods.

He moved quite a certain swagger but the more things he found destroyed, the lazier his strut became. It wasn't long before he came across the shattered bottles of rum. You thought you heard him mutter something beneath his breath. You didn't quite catch what it was but it seemed to be rather foul mouthed. No doubt he was annoyed.

Eventually she seemed to have assessed most of the area and his body language gave the impression that he wasn't pleased.

"Well thon just guid."

_Was that a Scottish accent?_

_Is this a Scottish ship?_

_It can't be, Arthur is English, unless..._

Already so many questions flooded you mind.

_Are there even any Scottish pirates?_

_We obviously but..._

_How could I not know that their wer-_

Your head was so full of questions that you hadn't seen the man begin to walk in your direction, you only registered him completely when your cage began to shake under the force of his big black boot.

With aloud rattle your cage fell back to its original position thus giving you a little more freedom to move about.

"At lease ye servived." He exclaimed as he lowered himself to your level. Now eye to eye you could finally see his face. Much like Arthur he had full green eyes framed by another pair of bushy eyebrows. Although this mans eyes seemed much sharper. His skin was pale, which seemed strange considering the amount of time he must spend in front of the sun. His lips were thin and chapped.

Overall he was another man you might have found attractive in other circumstances, and if it weren't for that smug look he had plastered across his face.

"Even ef yer a little barkit."

Slowly he reached into the pocket of his waste coat to retrieve what you guessed was a cigar. He pressed it between his lip and lit it with a tiny silver lighter, all the while his eyes never left your unmoving form.

After a moment he pulled the brown stick from his mouth and blew the thick curling smoke towards you. The grey-blue substance tickled your nose and you tried to sink away from it.

This man was defiantly the captain. He had barely strung two sentences together and you were already terrified. Everything about him radiated the words; **Don't mess with me.**

"Naw ye gon' tell me who the feck ye re an whit yer doin' on ma gailey?"

**A/N: SCOTLAND WHY YOU NO REAL CHARACTER?**

**Yeah, sorry I didn't write much interaction between Scotland and the Reader, I promise you that things will get better. D: Stay tuned. Please? **


	2. Not so calm after the Storm

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I unexpectedly got very busy. Never the less here it, enjoy. Oh and thank you so much to the tiny group of people that have fav/followed this story and the one person who reviewed it. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

"Naw ye gon' tell me who the feck ye re an whit yer doin' on ma gailey?"

_Doesn't he know?_

_Hasn't Arthur told him?_

_So this isn't my punishment?_

_Then what is?_

_Maybe its a trick?_

"Well?" He raised one bushy brow seemingly unhappy with your hesitation.

"Umm I-I am [N-name]." Your voice was gruff, you couldn't remember the last time you had said more than two words, in fact you couldn't remember if you had said a single word since setting foot on this ship.

For the first time his eyes left your face and began to roam the rest of your huddled up body and you couldn't help but wonder what you looked like to him.

You still wore the [favourite] colour dress you had on when you had first gotten on the ship, it had already been dirty then, God forbid what it would look like now. You had long lost your pumps and you hadn't washed in so long, you couldn't remember. It was easy to assume your [h/c] hair would be greasy and tattered, your big [e/c] eye blood shot from so much time in the dark. Dust and all kinds of dirt stuck to almost every inch of skin. You wouldn't be surprised if you had bruises or cuts on most of your body.

After what seemed like an eternity his gaze finally met your face once more, a pleased smirk now adding to his naturally smug looking features.

"[Name],thas a nice cry." There was something off about his tone, sarcasm perhaps? You couldn't quite put your finger on in. "Naw whit ye doin' here?"

"W- well I um. I-"

"A dinna tak kindly tae folk hidin' on ma ship." That strange tone was gone, back to his normal, slightly threatening tone.

_I cannot lie, _

_He's bound to discover the truth eventually if he doesn't know already. _

_What would I even say?_

_No, I have to tell him what I did_.

_'I was caught trying to steal from the ship.' That's all I have to say.' _

"I a- I was, Arthur ca- I was-"

"A- A wis, Arthur ca, A wis. Spit et owt Lass." By now his smirk had faded and had been replaced with a bored expression. Yet some how he still managed to look smug or perhaps he was always like that.

_For goodness sake [Name] just say it._

"I was caught t-taking from the ship." Not wanting to face whatever wrath the Scotsman might release you squeezed your eyes tight and pulled yourself into an even tighter ball. Knowing it would do you no good.

"Ye Waur tryin' ta steal fae ma gailey?" He didn't sound mad, he sounded _amused?_.

"Ship ful a big, trigger 'appy pirates an ye, waur tryin' ta steal fae 'em?" You nodded your head from behind your knees. "Waur ye not scared?" Mockery. That was it. That strange tone, he was mocking you.

"No. I was not scared." You lied. In actuality you'd almost chickened out at least three times.

"Wat wis that lass? A Cannae fair hear ye from thon ball yer curled into."

You knew exactly what he was doing. Provoking you, trying to get a reaction and yet for some unknown reason you still played up to it.

"I was not scared." You repeated much louder and squared up to him. You sat as high as you could in such a small space and looked him straight in the eye.

"Good." His smirk grew, from its practically set in stone place on his face to a much wider, almost devious grin. You could practically see everyone of this slightly yellowing teeth. "Then ye wan't be tae afraid tae come out of ye wee little hidey-hole an come up on deck."

"W-wait, you want me to do what?"

Suddenly your heart was beating a hundred beats a second. You'd only ever meet Arthur what if the others were brutes. You'd heard stories about pirates crews, huge men covered with tattoos who were usually murders, thugs and rapists.

"Whit's ta matter lass? A thought ye Waur't scared." He cooed before taking the final puff from his cigar, stubbed it out with his thumb and began to fiddle with the lock on your cage. "Or wis ye lying?"

"I-I was not. Of course I'm not scared." You lied once again, you knew he was simply to wind you up but you couldn't help but get sucked into his twisted little game.

"I'm glad." He replied then proceeded to grab a set of keys from his waistcoat and unlocked the door. "Ten ye can start warking wi tee rest of us. I will no 'ave any freeloaders on ma ship."

Slowly you crawled out from the iron bars and tried to stand but after being unused for to long they were weak. Within seconds you felt your knees give out and you stared to fall.

Suddenly two strong hands grabbed your tiny waist and brought you back up before any damage was done.

You could feel your cheeks burning and guessed that they were probably as red as the Scotts hair.

_Why am I blushing? _

_Its nothing special he's just helping me. _

_Calm yourself [Name]- wait why hasn't he let go yet?_

"Ye okay thare lassie?"

"Yes, thank you." You whispered, focusing on your toes in hopes that he couldn't see your heated face.

"Yer welcome." He answered his voice now directly next your ear, you could feel his breath on your neck and it made your blush ten times worse. No one had ever been this close to you.

"Come on then." He continued and began to direct you through the ship, hands never leaving your hips, "jast in case ye fau agin'."

**A/N:Sorry this is so short.**

**So, yeah. Let's go meet the crew/family. Fingers crossed I can get the next chapter out quicker than this one. I might be writing a little more -closer- interaction in the next one. *Wink Wink* or perhaps its to soon. We'll just have to wait and find out. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! **


	3. The Code

**A/N: I know I said I'd try to update sooner but I've been really busy playing Marvel vs Capcom. I'm so sorry. I promise the next one will be out sooner, I'm already half way through it.**

**So this story has 12 followers and I want to hug each and everyone of you. Thank you for liking my story. I love you all.**

"I honestly do not see the point in this. We're in the middle of the ocean, its going to get wet anyway. Why does he need us to scrub up?" You sighed as you dunked your brush back into the bucket of water.

"Don't worry [Name] when I'm big I'm going to have my own ship and be Captain of it, and you can be on the ship and you won't have to clean anything."

You smiled up at Ellis. He reminded you so much of Katherine. He was sweet and hopeful, it seemed like he had a new lifes dream every other day.

You'd been out of the hold for about three weeks now and were more than happy to spend most of your time with Ellis since you both had very similar tasks. Although there are many people on the ship. There was Máire the cook and only other female on the ship. You would spend most of your free time with her, although the Captain never really gave you much free time. Also there was Deiniol, he never said much to you but he always seemed to be around. You assumed he was just keeping an eye on 'the thief'. Not to mention numerous other crew members. You estimated about 20 crew members, maybe more. Needless to say you were relived to find that the ones you had met seemed to be decent people. Not murdered at all, so far anyway. No, so far the ship and its crew seemed like a nice enough place. You'd even learned a little about Arthur. Most of what you'd assumed was correct he was a very proud man, but his older brothers seemed to know just how to bring him down. Yes brothers, it turned out that the Captain, Deiniol, Arthur and Márie were all siblings. Strangely enough. You had sneaking suspicion Ellis was related to them some how but you weren't quite sure how. It was the eyes, all five of them had those big green eyes.

You'd learned a lot about the ship and some of its members but you still knew next to nothing about its Captain. You didn't even know his name for Lords sake. You thought you'd heard Arthur call him Ally once, the Captain had instantly told he not to call him by that name. Even so, what could Ally be short for? _Alexander? Alic? Albert?_ You just didn't know.

"So Captain Ellis, what would you call your mighty ship?" You asked directing your attention away from job at hand.

"I'd call it Oceans Doom, and you and our crew will travel the seven seas in search of treasure with me. Not like this ship. This ships never does anything interesting."

"I see. So what be your first orders Captain?" You stood and saluted the small boy.

"Man the sails! Drop the anchor! Ready your weapons! Tonight we battle to the deaths!" He shouted before proceeding to whisper in your ear "quick we're being attacked by dem scuvey sea dogs." He then reached out for his broom and began swinging it about like a sword. You quickly copied with you mop. Soon enough the two of you were caught in a 'battle to the deaths' as you swung your cleaning utensils about upon the ships top deck. Luckily no one was around to see you miserably failing against a 7 year old cabin boy.

"Oi!" The sudden extra voice startled you and caused you to drop your mop, giving Ellis a clear window to poke you in the chest.

"Ha ha! Another victory for the one and only Captain E-"

"ELLIS!"

You both turned quickly to see a very annoyed looking Brit stood only feet away from you. "If the two of you have time to play silly games then you have time to do your jobs. Why are nether of you cleaning the deck?"

"Sorry Arthur." You both answered in union.

"We'll get right back on it." You continued.

"No need. The **real** Captain wishes to see you in his quarters." The blonde replied, his lips twisted into a scowl.

"Oh someone's in trouble~" Ellis chuckled in a singsong tone.

"If I die, I entrust all of my belongings onto you and Márie." You joked in return.

"What belongings?" He asked, genuinely intrigued. It was no secret that almost everything you owned was actually borrowed from someone another on this ship.

"This mop and that bucket." your giggles were cut short by Arthur 'clearing his throat.' You didn't want to be scolded once again so you swiftly made your way to the back cabin.

Withing moment you were knocking on the door to the Captains room.

"Com in."

You obeyed and pushed the heavy wooden door forward and entered his room. You loved this room. It was the nicest room on the ship, no competition. Every inch of the wall was covered in big hard back books. Although you could hardly read they were still interesting to look at. The desk, the shelves and the bed were very ornately decorated with all sorts of pictures carved into there dark wooden surfaces. The back window was made of coloured glass that was illuminated by the many candles scattered across the room. All of these thing were well and beautiful but the best part was the little box the Captain left on his bedside. It was a simple blue box, with golden legs and a little red gem that you would push to open, and inside were so many pretty jewels. The Captain called them his 'best things.' Things that he'd found on his travels, things that really caught his eye. He would keep the things he liked the best in that box and when he struggled to sleep or when he's feeling down or just when he felt like looking at them, he would. He would simple open the box and look at all the beautiful things he'd found or earned.

You'd only been out of your cage a few days when you'd caught him adoring a silver necklace and he had told you all about his precious things and had trusted you enough to look through them. When he did things like that you struggled to see him as a bad person.

"Ah there's me lile Powder Monkey!" His thick accent pulled you from your train of thought, but most of all _Powder Monkey._ His pet name for you since you were the one to clean and powder his guns. So he said anyway, you were sure it was simply to annoy you.

"I just cleaned your guns this morning, what do you need now?" You asked.

"Well ef yer goin' tae be like tha, then Ay won't bother." His voice laced with playfulness, you noticed a glass of whiskey sat beside him at his desk.

"No, no Captain, what do you need?" You ask once again, trying to sound more enthusiastic. You'd learned pretty quick that trying to be difficult would get you nowhere on this ship and so the best thing to do is to simply do it.

"Ye like et on te Blessed William dinna ye?" He asked before taking a swig of the malt drink.

"I like it as much as a captive 'powder monkey' can." You tried to sound as sarcastic as possible.

The red head let out a deep throaty chuckle as he picked up a white sheet of paper. "Gud, then ye'll wan tae sign this."

"Why? What is it?" Your gut instantly told you to back up, yet your feet brought you closer to the desk.

"Ets the gaily code" He took the last sip of his drink before pouring himself more from his small stash on the shelf next to his desk. "Et'll mean yer an official part of te crew an ye wan't 'ave tae bust yer behind doin' all the jobs everyone else dinna want tae. Sound gud?"

"I suppose." You took the paper from his hand and pretended to look over it, debating weather or not to tell him you couldn't read it. If you stared had enough you could see a few words, such as 'Man' and 'to' but there was no way you could read the whole thing.

_Is it really a wise idea to sign something I don't understand._

"Ye need same 'elp. Ye've been lookin' at tat thing for a while naw." He stood from his desk, glass in hand and stepped behind your smaller form. "Is there a problem?"

"I-I can't." You mumbled, eyes fixed on each word, as if glaring at them would make sense of them.

"Ye canne whit?" He asked, his brewery breath against your neck. You hadn't realised how close he was until now.

"I can't read it." You confessed. You felt your grip growing on the paper waiting for a smart remark.

"Why? Is et tae small?" He snickered.

"No. I can't read the words."

"Why not?"

You heard the clink of his glass as he lifted it to his lips.

"Well when I was living on the streets I didn't make it much of a priority to learn how to read."

Once again the glass clinked but this time he set it down on his desk then slid his hands onto your waist. In one soft movement he pulled your body back onto his and took the sheet from your hand.

"Namber wone, 'Every man 'as a vote en affaers of te moment; 'as equal title tae te fresh provisions, or strong liquors, at any teme seized, an' may use em at pleasure, unless a scarcity makes et necessary, for te good of all, tae vote a retrenchment.'" His chapped lips stroked the tip of your ear with every word that left his lips. An unfamiliar heat started burning in both your chest and the pit of your stomach.

"Namber tae, 'Te lights an candles tae be put out at eight o'clock at neght: ef any of te crew, after thas hour still remained inclined for drinkin', thay are tae do et on te open deck.'"

He continued to read to you and you happily listened to every word, feeling every breath on your skin.

"Namber seven, 'Na man shall speak of the French.'"

"Why not?" You asked, quite amused by such a strange request.

"Ahh me bonny Lass thon be wone of me brothers rules, ye'll 'ave tae ask 'im.". He replied as he leaned his head forward, his lips now working against your soft cheeks.

"But how can I, if I'm not allowed to talk about French people?"

"Am sure ye'll tink of something."

"Namber eight, 'Te Captain an Quartermaster tae receive tae shares of a prize: te master, boatswain, an ganner, wone share an a 'alf, an other officers wone an a quarter.'"

He carried on with the code, his free hand slowly began to roam your body. His thumb rubbing your sides in slow motions, occasionally swooping his hand down to stroke you stomach or sometimes you thighs.

Perhaps you should of stopped him but it felt to good. His strong hands working so gently against your delicate skin, it introduced you to a strange feeling you'd never felt before, a feeling you liked. It was as if your skin was burning and his finger tips were ice, slowly cooling down your skin. You were unknowingly turning into clay in his hands.

After what seemed like an eternity he finished off reading and dropped the paper to the floor. His now free hand began to caress your body as well. His fingers running up and down your body. His mouth pressed them self against your cheek, then your jaw, down to your neck. His thin lips pressing against the soft skin of your throat. Then something new. A hot wetness started to swirl and slap against your neck.

Just as you had adjusted to the newest feeling your body twisted to face half lidded green eyes. Without warning the lowered his mouth back to your neck and instantly hit your soft spot, slowly his pressed his teeth against the tender skin, a jolt of both pleasure and realisation shot through you from head to toe.

You were suddenly stuck in limbo. It all felt so good, you desperately wanted him to continue but you'd never done anything like this before. You'd always promised yourself you would do this with someone you cared about, someone who cared about you. Not a rowdy pirate who had probably don't this with hundreds of other women. _**You don't even know his name for Lords sake.**_

Without a word you planted you hands on his chest and gave him a firm push.

"Stop it!" You commanded.

"Bat yer enjoyin' et." he lifted his eyes to yours once more, attempting to distract you from his lingering fingers.

"No- no I'm not." You pushed his chest again, this time he stumbled back a little, managing to drag you back with him.

"Well Ay am." He challenged as he swiftly dropped a hand to your bottom and giving it a pert squeeze.

"Don't!" You pushed him for the third time and managed to break free this time.

"Oh, dinna ye spoil me fun Lass." He laughed, picking up his forgotten whisky and swigging that remained.

"Don't call me that. I have a name. Its [Name]!" You crossed you arms, embracing yourself.

"Ay knaw yer name. Ay jast choose nawt tae cal ye by et." He's tone now stone cold. "Ye should be grateful Ay call ye anyting other tan barkit thief."

"Well maybe you should." Words now poured out of your mouth before you even had a chance to clear them in your head. "Maybe you should of left me alone. Is that way you brought me in here? To try and seduce me!"

"Oh **Less** maybe Ay should of left ye allone, maybe Ay should of left ye tae rot en tat cage. An as for yer seducesin' comment, dinna flatter yerself. Yer nawt tat special. Ay just 'ad a bet wi some of te boys. 20 pieces says Ay could bed ye, otherwise Ay wouldn't of looked twice at ye."

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD OF LET ME ROT!" Another feeling was pooling in your stomach, fury? Rage? hatred? All three. Without another word you gathered yourself and all your emotions, spun on your heels and headed for the door. The last thing you heard was his deep Scottish accent shouting after you. You didn't make it out completely but its sounded something like; "Maybe ay'll maroon ye on te next Island we get tae."

**A/N: Well that was a switch. Foolish reader-chan you didn't really think dear old Scotland would have his way with you so soon... Please don't kill me, I'm to young to die. Things will get better!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, your thoughts are very imprortant to me.**


	4. Land A'hoy!

**A/N: This is going to be a rather short chapter, its mainly to see things from Scotties point of veiw. Although their won't be much speech on his part I'm going to start toning down the accent as requsted by one of the guest reviews.**

"Márie?"

"Yes?"

"What does 'maroon' mean?"

"I think its a colour." Marie giggled, her Irish accent shining through her words as she dropped the remaining chopped onions into her big brown pot of boiling water and vegetables.

"No I mean, what does it mean to 'maroon' someone?" You sighed. It had been bugging you since the Captain had threatened to do so.

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" She turned her full attention to you, her eyes were different to her brothers. They were still the same colour and shape but they just seemed warmer, more trusting even with the eyebrows that seemed to come along with them. Perhaps they just seemed nicer because she was a nicer person.

"The Captain said he might do it to me on the next Island we go to." It had been a few days since then but it felt much longer. The man had been completely ignoring you, he wouldn't even look at you. Arthur would pass on any messages or orders. In part you were relived, you didn't really want to talk to him, but a part of you also felt sad, for a moment you'd believe he was a nice person and now nothing.

"Oh big brother likes to bluff I'm sure he didn't mean it. His barks wo- mostly worse than his bite." She smiled her biggest smile causing her freckles to wrinkle and returned to her pot.

"I'm sure it is but that still doesn't answer my question." Letting out an exasperated moan you turned your attention back to the stale loaf of bread you had been attempting to butter before you'd started asking questions.

"I think... And don't hold me to this, but I think its when they drop a person on an abandoned Island with barely any food and water." Her voice was quiet.

"So that they die of starvation? Or thirst?"

"Or heat." She finished of your thoughts, "but I'm not sure. You should probably ask Arthur or Deini, they know more about that kind of thing than me.

"Oh. Thank you." You felt your throat drying just at the thought of it. Would the Captain really do that to you?

You could feel your eyes watering. Why would someone do that? You wanted to go home more than ever now. The streets may not have been a great place to live but you much preferred it to this place. This horrible place.

A knock on the door startled you back into the real world. _Why does everything keep making me jump._

Both of you looked at the kitchen door waiting for someone to enter.

_Please don't let it be him._

Luckily its wasn't him, it was Arthur. A bored look on his face. His eyes scanned the room, checking on what you were doing. He quickly smiled at his younger sister before looking dead at you.

"I need you," his gloved finger pointed straight at you "to come with me."

"Why? Where to?"

"Back to the hold."

_No, not there again. Anywhere but there._

You desperately tried to cover up your fear.

"Why?"

"Captains orders."

_Could he really hate me that much?_

You heard a chuckle push past Arthur's lips. "Don't worry Love its just for a little while. Ships going to dock up soon and we can't have you trying to escape, now can we?"

"Oh does she have to go back there?" Márie carelessly interrupted. "Its scary down there. I'll keep an eye on her while you're all gone. I promise."

You both stared in anticipation, you could almost see the Englishman weighing out the pros and cons of the situation.

"If I let you stay here do you promise not to try and leave the ship?"

You quickly nodded.

"Alright but if anyone else finds out I'm leaving it on you." He looked back to his sister.

"Not a problem."

"Fine. You behave." He checked back to you, suspicion laced his eyes but he obviously trusted his sister to much. Without another word he left the small room. Something about him reminded you of a father. He wanted to be mean and disapline you both but he didn't seem to have the heart.

"Thank you, again." You mustered a weak smile in Máries direction.

"No need to thank me, I wouldn't want to be locked in the hold, its not very nice down there." The Irishwoman smiled as she once again turned back to her pot, leaving you to your thoughts.

Meanwhile ~

The crew were in usual docking routine, their flag was being lowered so the approaching town new they didn't want to cause any trouble. The boarding plank was ready to be slid out once they reached the dock and the anchor was ready to be dropped but as well as everything was going, Allistor just couldn't keep his head straight.

He couldn't stop thinking about you and what an idiot he was for treating you the way he did. _**Made a bet? Nothing special? I am such an ass.**_ He couldn't just apologise. No, his pride was far to big for that.

He felt his knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the wheel. His teeth grinding together. The more vexed he became the less attention he payed to handling his ship.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing." His brothers voice accompanied by a set of fingers snapping in his face.

"Whut?"

"You're not paying attention again. What's gotten into you?"

For a brief second Allistor actually thought of telling Deiniol his problem, about how you seemed to be haunting his mind and how he'd completely messed up any chance with you. Then quickly shoved away the thought. He'd never been a sentimental man and neither had his brothers. Especially Deiniol. No, he'd rather not.

"None of ye business."

"It is my business if your you gonna crash the ship." He brother snapped back.

"Ay ain't gonna crash me own ship." Allistor answered defensively.

The younger brother huffed as he walked away the words "stubborn git" left his mouth just loud enough for his brother to hear.

_**Stubborn. Hump**_ so what if he was stubborn.

Teeny tiny time skip~

Scotland was now stood on dry land, most of his crew had gone of to buy supplied, personals or alcohol. Unfortunately being the Captain meant he had the most jobs to do, in truth he didn't feel like do in any of them so instead he was wondering around the market. He had a few hours to spear. Why not?

So far all he'd bought was a new box of cigars, he already had one of the brown sticks balanced between his lips.

Usually a good cigar could take him mind of anything but this time it didn't seem to be working. The image of you stood before still him ran through his head. You stood, arms crossed, brows furrowed as if you were angry but tiny tears dotted your eyes, betraying you. It frustrated him to know that he cared. He shouldn't care, he was a pirate after all. Perhaps he just disliked the failure.

_**Maybe some scotch will help**_

Without another thought on the subject he began to look through every stall that looked as if it might sell scotch, or better yet whiskey. Sure enough he found one, a pricey one but he didn't mind forking out for the good stuff. Quickly he popped the cork and took a big swig of the rich liquor.

"Don't you think its a little early in the day to be drinking?" Allistor turned his attention to the man behind the stall. What did he know, besides he was selling it early in the day.

"Naw." Without another word he left.

In the corner of his eye he spotted one of those wondering saleswoman with baskets full of flowers. Maybe that could work. Women like flowers, or maybe not. The middle of the ocean isn't great for flowers but he could still buy you a gift. Clothes, jewellery?

Without a minute to lose the Scotsman began to hunt around the market for something you might like.

Unfortunately it didn't take long to see that most of the jewellery was fake. He would know, he had an eye for these sort of things, after all he salvaged jewels for a living. He didn't have much look with the clothing either, weak fabrics that were sewn together quite badly. Anything that might have been decent were far to impractical for life on the high sees. No his plan had failed. How he hated failing.

Although their was something he could do. Something he could give you...

**A/N: I'm sorry that Scotland and the reader didn't interact in this chapter but that's going to change in the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story. I'll try to make the chapters alittle longer from now one.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, I really want to know.**


	5. Peace offering?

**A/N: Yay! We're finally getting back on track~ I'm very sorry for taking so long to get this one out there.**

**And to MER: I thought your idea was a wonderful idea but unfortunately I already had my own plan in mind. Although I liked it so much I've incorporated it the plan (kind of). Anyway you'll know what I mean once you've read it. Thank you very much for your input, I really appreciate it. That goes for everyone that reads this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

It had been days since Allistor had decided to give you something, he was originally just going to give you something out of his box but he wasn't sure what.

So he'd spent the past few days discreetly trying to learn more about you and your life. Unfortunately you didn't seem to talk about yourself much. Not just to him, but to anyone. He was about ready to crawl under your bed and pray you talked in your sleep, but he wasn't that drunk. Yet.

No he'd just have to keep sneaking around his own ship and asking everyone else what they knew. He already new his best shot was Márie but she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

_**Unless Ellis know anything?**_

Without another thought he was on his feet and looking for the kid. It didn't take long to find him mopping up in the mess hall, luckily alone.

"Oi Laddie, come 'ere, I wanna talk tae ye."

"Yes Captain." He quickly dropped his equipment and rushed to stand before Allistor. "What do you need?"

"Tell me whit ye know bout [Name]."

"Um... Okay." The small boy seemed confused, he thought for a moment, unsure what to say. "What exactly did you want to know?"

"Awthing. I dinna care. Just tell me whit ye can." Urging him on.

"Well I don't really know anything. She's, well, I don't know." It suddenly occurred to him that given all the time they spent together, he didn't really know anything about her.

"Ye got tae know sumthing. Whits 'ir favourite colour?"

"[f/c] I think."He answered, remembering her say something about the dress she wears.

"There ye go. Whit else do ye know?"

**Finally, something.**

"Not much. Maybe you should talk to Márie."

The Scot could of facepalmed. He was so close but so far. At least he knew she like [f/c], that was something.

"Talk to me about what?" His sister cheery voice called from the ships kitchen, had she been listening? He facepalmed.

"Thanks kid." He mumbled before walking straight to the kitchen. Looks like he didn't have much choice, maybe he could be sneaky about it. "Talk tae ye about [Name]."

"Why?" She smiled, dropping her chopping knife and turning her attention to her older brother.

"Am juss curious? Ay need tae know bout the people on me gailey after all." He gave himself a mental pat on the back for disguising his intentions so well.

"Okay, well ask away." Márie told him, almost completely clueless.

"Haw old is she?"

"Eighteen." _**She's still a baby.**_

"Right an when is 'ir birthday?" He began to stroll around the small room, peeking in the different cupboards and creates.

"I think its sometime in [birth month]. Anything else?" Suspicion was now seeping from her words, and was putting Allistor on edge.

"Where is she from?"

"Shouldn't you already know that?"

"Oh came on woman, we got tae a lot of places. Ye cannae expect me tae remember everywhere we go." He insisted as he found an apple and took a bite only to discover it had gone off and was mushy on the inside.

"She's from a small town in England called Briseham. Anything else?"

"Naw, that's all." With that he was gone, leaving his half eaten apple behind.

Later~

With a sigh you pushed your half eaten of bowl stew across the empty table. It had become a routine for you to help make dinner for everyone else, serve them and sit eating any left overs with Ellis afterwards. Unfortunately Ellis had finished his much quicker than usual and rushed off to see Arthur for something. So instead you sat alone, spooning the remains of your dinner. Strangely enough stew had lost its appeal after 27 bowls of it and counting. Their were plenty of ingredients to make other things but boiled beef and vegetables seemed to be Máries favourite. Although you couldn't complain, it was more than you got at home. You couldn't help but wonder how Katherine was eating or if she was eating at all. A pain hit your chest, although you were unsure exactly what it was. Guilt? Fear? Something much more complex you were sure.

A gruff voice pulled you back from your thoughts.

"Whit's the matter? Not hungry?"

"No." Within seconds you were up from your seat and headed for the kitchen. You didn't feel like talking to the Captain at the moment, you had nothing to say.

You scooped the remains of dinner back into the pot before heading back out through the mess hall. Hopefully you could get through and back to your bunk without making a scene but apparently the Captain had other ideas.

"Wait, I want tae talk wi ye."

You stopped in your tracks and looked him straight in the eye. What could he possibly want to talk about? He'd made his feelings pretty clear.

"Sit." He pointed at the seat opposite him and you continued to stare. _Does he try to look so smug all the time or does it just fall naturally on his face. His stupidly handsome face. Wait, handsome!?_

You sank down on the corner of the closest chair and watched as he began to fumble around his inside pockets, before bringing out another of his beloved cigars. He began his little process of snipping and lighting, you could feel yourself becoming more and more impatient, although once again you couldn't tell specifically why. You should hate him, and the sickly feeling that gathered in your stomach suggested you did, but the fast heavy beating in your chest said otherwise.

"What did you want?" You pushed, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible to sort through your head.

Instead of answering he began to search through his pocket again.

"Here." He stretched his arm out to you, expecting you to take whatever he had. When you didn't move he placed it down in front of you.

Instantly you recognised it as the necklace you'd found him admiring only days after you started working on the ship. Something you could only dream of owning, you'd seen similar ones clasped around the necks of rich Ladies who had passed through your town on occasion.

It was mainly lace that would wrap around your neck as a choker, decorative jewels swirled around the sides in a intricate floral pattern to match the white lace, and it all met together at the front with a large shining [b/s].

"J-jewellery? You're giving me jewellery. Why?" You didn't know what to think. No one had ever given you a gift before, let alone one so precious, you looked up at him completely astonished and unsure what to do.

"A can see yer burstin' wi gratitude. Please didnae rush tae thank me. An tha's [stone], birthstone for [month]." A quick smirk formed on his conceited face which he quickly covered with a puff of his cigar.

"No no, I'm very- thank you. But why? I just don't understand." Slowly you ran the tips of your fingers against the soft fabric, worried it might break if you touched it to roughly.

"Think o' it as a... peace offerin'."

"You mean an apology?" You replied without thinking. On instinct you gripped onto the necklace as if he would take it back after you snide remark.

"A've got naein' to be sorry for." He argued, raising his voice.

"Nothing to be sorry for? How about betting on my... On bedding me or threatening to abandon me on an empty Island!" Your mouth spat out every word like acid, _how could he act like it was nothing!_ "don't yo-"

"Okay fine." He quickly cut you off before you had a chance to completely lose it. "Am sorry. A Didnae mean whot A said, A wis angry. Am not goin' tae maroon ye and their wis naw bet. A made it up." He confessed, sucking in as much as he could from his cigar and completely avoiding your cold gaze.

This man was mad. You couldn't comprehend him what so ever and it was giving you a head ache trying.

"You, made it up?" You had to repeat it, trying to work it into your head. "Why would you do something so mean?"

"A already told ye, I wis angry. Anyway, I wanted tae give ye this an let ye know am nae a bad person." He stood from his seat, now towering a good few feet over you. "If ye want anythin' or ye just want tae talk tae me ye know where A am." Then with nothing more to say he left, leaving you alone, clutching onto his gift and your mind almost a complete blur. As per usual you'd parted quite shaken and clueless as to how you felt. Could nothing be simple between the two of you?

Unable to hold it in you let your eyes begin to water, until eventually tears began to slip down your face.

You cried.

You cried for you confusion.

You cried for your sister.

You cried for your home sickness.

You cried for everything you'd never cried for.

But mostly you cried for the pain in your heart the grew heavier with every tear.

**A/N: I hate to leave it like that but I must. I promise I won't make you wait to long for the next chapter.**

**You've probably already figured this out but the **_**bold italics **_**are Scotlands thoughts and the normal italics are the Readers thoughts. **

**[B/s] means birthstone, if you don't know yours, here you go:**

**January - Garnet **

**February - Amethyst**

**March - Aquamarine**

**April - Diamond**

**May - Emerald **

**June - Pearl**

**July - Ruby (Mine :3)**

**August - Peridot**

**September - Sapphire**

**October - Opal**

**November - Citrine**

**December - Topaz **

**And onto of that, if your starting to wonder here are the character ages:**

**Scotoland - 26**

**Wales: 25**

**England: 23**

**Ireland: 19**

**Reader: 18**

**Ellis: 7**

**Followes are like chocolate buttons.**

**Favs are like bars of chocolate.**

**Reveiws are like chocolate factories. **


	6. Let It Out

**AN: Two updates in one day. I am spoiling you all. This is me making up for taking so long with all of my other updates.**

**Its short, but I feel like its needed.**

**I hope you like it! :D**

Feeling a little daft about your sudden outbreak you wiped your now red raw eyes. You weren't sure how long you'd been hunched over the table, balling your eyes out but now would be a good time to stop.

You choked back any remaining tears and stood from your seat but before you were even stood up-right another wave of sobs hit you. You hated this weird control these tears had over you. You'd never been a cryer. You'd lived years of a rough, unhappy life but you'd never felt so hurt. How had an apology done this to you? Apologising is supposed to make thing better, not worse.

You closed your eyes tight and let the bitter feeling take over. You clutched the necklace to your chest as your knees started to feel weaker and weaker until they finally gave way and your body start to fall.

Although like the last time your body had fallen, you were caught by the same pair of strong hands.

They pulled you up against a fairly well known chest and held you against it. One hand held you close while the other one began to pat your hair.

"Shhhhh~ its okay." A warm Scotish accent cooed into your ear, comforting you the best it could. "Talk tae me. Tell me whit's wrong."

"E-everything. Everythings wrong." You heaved between each sob.

"Tell me whit? Get it out of ye. A promise it will 'elp."

"So many things. I-I miss my mother an- and Katherine." Your voice was turning to a whisper. "Then you! You hurt my head and my heart and I don't understand it."

Holding on quite tightly he lowered himself to your seat and pulled you to his lap. His large hands gently rubbing up and down your back.

"Talk to me about them. Tell me about your mother, what happened?" He continued to coo.

"Sh- she died. She left us. I didn't know what to do. She left us alone with no money or home or any idea what to do." The truth spilled out of your mouth so easily, but you just wanted the tears to stop. If the Captain said it would help then you would do it.

A part of you was glad to be telling him all this, you'd hardly told him anything yet but it already felt good to tell someone your problems.

"She caught the black death and left me to look after Katherine."

"Whit 'bout yer father?"

"I don't remember him. He left when I was young. I don't know where he is." You sniffed, using your sleeve to rub away you newest tears.

The Scotsman soon pulled your hands away and resumed your actions.

"An Katherine? Tell me about her. Is that your sister?"

"Y-yes. She must hate me. She's thirteen and she alone and so small. I-I was supposed to look after her and I didn't. I'm here instead.

**.Slightly more like Scotland P.O.V but not quite.**

Soothing people and making them feel better was defiantly not Allistors thing. Being sympathetic was not one of his strong points but he could'nt leave you like that, even if he'd wanted to. He hadn't meant to make you cry.

But this? This he did not expect.

She had a sister? A young sister? And he had taken her away from that. No wonder she's the way she is. She must be traumatised. Katherine must be traumatised. Somewhere their is a child wondering the streets alone and it was his fault!

He noticed his grip on you had increased when you flinched away from him. Automatically he let go.

You held onto him though, so he embraced you again. Trying his hardest to keep you calm. Your tears had slowed dramatically and he could see your lids getting heavier.

"How long?"

"Five years. Since I was her age." Your voice was quiet and sounded as though it hurt.

Obviously this only added to his concern. He hated feeling responsible for all this. He wanted to punch something, then have a strong drink.

"Captain?" You rasped once more. It sounded like you could use a drink to.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" He was taken back. Hadn't he told you his name? That would explain why you always called him Captain.

"Its Allistor. Captain Allistor Kirkland, at yer service." He joked, your sweet giggle made him feel warm for a second. "Ye need tae be gettin' tae bed." He continued. Lifting you bridal style and carrying through the ship.

You put up a small protest when he passed your bunk be he shushed you. He wouldn't have you sleeping on one of those barkit cloth thin bed when you were in this condition. No. You could stay in his bed. He'd just have to find somewhere else.

The moment he'd finished tucking you under his sheets and putting your things on the bedside table, he was off to his drinks stash. Rum sounded good about now. Since scotch and whiskey didn't seem to be doing much good recently.

Just as the glass reached his lips your voice called to him once more.

"Allistor?"

"I thought I told you to shush. You'll make your throat worse." He huffed out.

"I know, but will you stay with me. Until I fall asleep?"

_**Wow! She really must be feeling venerable right now.**_

"Aye, just gimme a minute Lass."

He'd never downed a glass faster. He poured himself a second, just in case. Then decided to take the bottle with him. He left it beside the bed as he stripped of his vest, shirt, boots, belt and crawled under the covers before enveloping you against his chest. Your silky [h/c] his felt cool against his chest in contrast to your breath.

_**I could get used to this.**_ He peered down at your small features and the way you looked when you were falling in and out of sleep. He was enjoying the buzz the tiny amount of rum had given him, but it didn't last long.

_**I can't keep her here. She has to go back to her sister.**_

Not liking the reality of the situation he decided it was wise to of kept the rum close at hand. He reached across for it, completely ignoring the glass.

_**I want to keep her so badly. **_

_**How could I live with myself know I ruined both there lives?**_

He took a big swig from the green bottle. Hopeful, he could drink away those thoughts...

**A/N: As I said, its pretty short and I'm very sorry for that. It wouldn't have fit with the last chapter or what I'm planning for the next. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? As always I very much want to know you opinion. **


	7. Turning Tides

**A/N: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I've just been so busy with work and I've just been so tired that I ended up falling asleep whenever I tried to work on pretty much anything. Either way it's here now.) It got the point where I could only manage a sentence. **

**So a few of you have mentioned that you find it difficult or annoying trying to read/decipher Scotlands accent so as of this chapter I am going to cut it out completely apart from the occasional slang. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter. (Little note, I may not show its but I just want you all to know that I love each and every one of you. Thank you all so much for following/faving/reviewing/generally sticking with me so far and I hope none of you ever step on Lego!)**

**Fun Fact: Did you know Scotland and the Reader have never actually kissed each other on the lips. **

**PS. This chapter is completely unrealistic in regards to historical accurateness, I am aware of it. **

* * *

That night you slept soundly, curled up with Allistor in a peaceful sleepless dream. That was until you felt something cold and wet begin to drip down you back, quickly you shot up and startled Allistor awake in doing so.

"Whoa! Calm down Lass, what the problem?" He questioned, voice gruff and croaky as you frantically tried to investigate the back of your dress.

"There's something on my back! What is it? Get it off!" Your voice was full of panic as you tried to figure out what had dampened your only clothing.

"Oh, eh, that would be me rum. Sorry about that." He muttered as he held up his green bottle, investigated how much was left hen put it down beside the bed. "But look on the bright side." He's voice had now cleared up and was now dripping with a more playful tone.

"What Brightside?" you questioned sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"You've got a reason to take your kit off." He told you sounding as natural as if he'd just told you the sky was blue. In reply you sent his a stern glare to which he simply held his arms up in mock defence and said "It was just a suggestion, take no heed in it Lass."

You gaze let up slightly but you continued to stare as he examined the leftover rum and gulping down the last of it. Normally he looked so self-satisfied but not right now. He actually looked rather _cute, _dare you eyes slightly glazed over, cheeks rosy and his lips weren't stuck in that ever-present smirk. Your eyes drifted down and you noticed his bare and toned chest.

His head snapped up from the bottle just in time to catch you staring and your cheeks flushed red from being caught. The soft face you'd been admiring suddenly snapped into its natural state as he moved across the bed to your spot. Slowly he brought his close to yours, you saw his arm snaking around you and braced yourself for his touch- remembering how it was last time.

The touch never came though. Instead he drew back from you holding the shirt he must have discarded before going to bed.

"There, until your dress dries up."

"Uh, thanks" your blush burning brighter from embarrassment.

"You're welcome." He raised his eyebrows in an expectant way. _Is he expecting me to strip of right here?_

You stood from the bed and turned your back to him as you played with the shirt, turning it the right way out. Unsure you reached behind your back and began to unclasp your buttons. The fabric slowly moved apart revealing your bare back.

"Don't look." You said, looking over your shoulder to see the red head doing the exact opposite.

Noticing your glare he turned his head to look at the door, am 'I'm innocent' whistle escaping his lips.

After a slight hesitation you let the dress drop from your body and hit the floor around you then quickly pulled the white top around you. Before you'd even had the chance to do up any buttons, pair of heavy hands slid around your waist and cup yours, closing the buttons for you.

Once done he held onto your hips and pulled you back to the bed, your back to his chest.

"Hey!" you objected, pushing yourself away only for him to cling on harder, then start to tickle you. Immediately you feel into fits of laughter and began to wriggle, desperate to escape. Every time you managed to move away he pounced straight back onto you.

"Stop! Please. Stop." You begs between breaths which only motivated him more.

Eventually, summoning all the strength you had left, you pushed against his chest as hard as possible, giving you the upper hand. Now in control you mounted his waist and pinned down his arms, a grin on your face. "Ha! Got you."

"I don't think so." He growled, reversing your actions, trapping you under his weight.

Too exhausted to fight back you merely let him climb onto you. His smirk stretched from ear to ear as he looked down at your motionless body below him. For a moment you felt bliss, completely relaxed but you let yourself wonder when the last time you'd felt this way was. You calm mind suddenly filled with the same pain as last night and the expression must have shown on your face because Allistor suddenly drew you into a tight embrace.

"Allistor?" You asked.

"Yes?"

"Do I have to- Can I ever go home?"

"Of course you can Lass. I'll take you home as soon as I get the chance."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

That was good enough for you.

"Thank you."

You returned his hold as tightly as possible, the captain gradually moved away and planted a small kiss on your forehead.

"[Name], can I-" _**CLANG CLANG CLANG**_

You could practically see the irritation fall across his face.

"Stay right there." He groaned before practically shooting off the bed and straight out the door, leaving you completely confused.

* * *

"Whits the problem?" Allistor yelled the moment he reached the deck. It seemed like every time he got close to you, something got in the way and it was driving him nuts. He looked over the deck for whatever problem must have arose, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, accept all his men were together on deck. "Well?" He urged.

The only reply coming from his British brother, who simply rose his arm to point out to the ocean.

Allistor followed his point, his eyes meet the large Caravel sailing in their direction, flag raised, obviously looking for trouble.

"Shite." He muttered, genuinely worried for the safety of his crew, or yours. "Right, you four git down te the canons! I want the rest of ye up 'ere. Deiniol, git behind the wheel. Marie, take Ellis an go hide. Ef any one git near ye, use this." He reached for one the guns he kept in on his holster only to realise they were still in his room, along with the majority of his clothes. He couldn't do anything about that yet. "Ug, Arthur, give her one of ye guns. You two, get working on the sails. The rest of ye, be ready an don't be pussies. Wer'e ganna give em a doin' in. I be back in a minutes."

With that he ran straight back to his chambers to find you knelt up on the bed, concern covered your face.

"Whats going on?" Your voice was shaky.

Grabbing hold of his nearest trousers and pushing his feet through the legs he quickly tried to think of the best way to tell you the situation. None came to mind, so he decided to just come straight out with it.

"It looks like we're about to go into battle with another ships." He told you, trying to sound as calm as possible. If he sounded panicked, chances are you would panic too. "So, I'm gonna need to hide you somewhere."

"Wait, what? Who's attacking?"

"I'm not sure but it looks like a Portuguese ship, maybe Spanish." He answered as he fastened the last few buttons of his shirt and slid on his boots. "Come on." He announced grabbing his weapon holster and your arm simultaneously.

"Wait, I want to help." You stated and at any other time the Scot might have laughed.

"Have you ever used a sword?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"How about a gun, you ever shot one of them?"

"No."

"So whit makes you think you'd be any use in the middle of a bloody fight?"

"I do-"

"The best thing you can do is stay away until things blow over. You'd just be getting in the way otherwise." He didn't leave any room for buts, there was no way he would let you near that top deck. Hurried, he pulled you through the ship, down to the hold. You instantly looked displeased, he didn't blame you, but it was the safest place on the ship.

He frantically began looking for an empty space until he found an empty cask, "Get in and don't come out until I come get you."

Reluctantly, you stepped over and let Allistor lifted you inside and close the lid.

* * *

You sat in the damp darkness for a sometime, listening to the sounds of the ship in chaos. You wanted so badly to get out and help but Allistor was right. You were sure to lose to almost any opponent, you'd failed to beat Ellis. Who you also very worried about. So you stayed put.

Soon the noise began to fade, it never fully stopped but it was lesser. You could only assume it was due to the large amount of men that would be falling in battle. Slowly you pushed against the barrel lid and peaked over the rim. Perhaps it would be safer now. You could sneak out and look for Ellis, to check if he was okay.

You started climbing up until the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. Instantly you sunk back down, letting the lid enclose you once again.

The footsteps eventually grew louder and louder until they reached the hold. Your heard them walking back and forth around the large space. Occasionally the sound of creates being opened or being opened or a barrel being thrown would hit your ears and send another shot of fear into your heart. Quietly as you could, you shuffled slightly in the small space and attempted to see though a small crack. In some way it reminded you of the day you'd meet Allistor. Trapped in small space within the hold trying to catch a glimpse of this stranger.

Unfortunately he must have heard your movements because before you could even catch a peep the lid was carelessly thrown from above your head and a rough hand grabbed onto your hair and yanked you upwards. You were met with a very fierce and **very** scary looking man.

He stood tall, with broad shoulders pressed back. Long brown hair, pinned with a purple band. His cold green eyes circled with deep black bags.

Slowly a smile stretched across his lips and contrasted with his frown lines, giving him a sort of eerie look.

"Well well, what have we here? Seem Allistor has been holding out." His voice held a thick Spanish accent laces with a sarcastic tone.

Using your hair the stranger yanked you closer to him for inspection. Too scared to react you simply let him. Your eyes wide and mouth open, occasionally you let out a small whimper when he pulled to hard.

Eventually his smile wavered and was replaced with a much more displeased look.

"Um, feo. Perhaps the pandilla might find you more… pleasing." He grunted giving you hair another hard heave, causing your body to tumble out of your hiding spot and fall to his feet.

"Get up." He ordered as he began to walk away, dragging you along behind him. You never managed to get onto your feet instead he lugged you all the way to the top deck, where you were met with a very abhorrent sight.

The deck lay in disarray. Blood and bodies lay everywhere. The coppery smell stung your nose as you watched men throwing bodies over board, bodies of men you knew. In a desperate attempt to avoid crying you faced down, watching your feet. The thought of seeing Ellis or Marie amongst the mess hurt, if anyone deserved to survive it was them.

Soon enough the Spaniard came to a stop in front of large bunch of people. They seemed too grouped around something, playing with whatever it was.

"Mira lo que encontré." Every man on board dropped their tasks and a looked in your direction, or more the man above you. "¿Alguien puede pensar en un buen uso de ella? De otra forma debemos lanzar ella?"

You didn't have clue what he was saying but you knew it wasn't good when the eyes of each crew member turned to you. You could see the bad intentions filling their mind and slowly began to shuffle away from the brood of them, unfortunately the seeming group leader noticed and brought you back with yet another sharp tug.

"I can think of a few things~" a voice called out from the group. This one was also accented but you couldn't tell what it was exactly. The owner soon slipped through the crowed and you caught sight of him. He was also tanned but this man had deep strange purple eyes. You'd never seen anything like them and were instantly chilled. He also had an odd curl handing from the side of his head.

With mischievous grin he crossed over to you and began to examine it, but not like the man before had who seemed to of just chewed you over. No, this was a real reviewing kind of look. As if he was weighing you up for something. You dreaded to think what.

You flinched away again when his hand come forward but he quickly caught you. His hold was much softer than the Spanish mans but was still firm. He began rubbing his thumb against the skin of your cheeks, pressing harder and harder with each stroke, turning your skin darker and probably bruising it. His soft hold also growing stronger. Next his hand dropped to your neck and he began to repeat the action. For the second time you attempted to pull away only making him tighten his grip. His fingers pushed against your wind pipes and you started to struggle for air. You didn't notice when he brought his free hand up and reached to grope you. Luckily** everyone** noticed what came next.

"OI! GIT YER FILTHY 'ANDS OF 'ER!"

* * *

**A/N: Here, have some Dark/2P!Spain and Italy because I know you love it… ****Please don't kill me.**

**Fun Fact: Scotland and the Reader still haven't kissed each other. **

**So this chapter is 2000+ words, no complaining about my chapters being too short, you ****can**** complain about everything else, just not that.**

**Anyway, I have a few questions for the followers of this story who I love dearly. **

**Since this story will becoming to an end soon, how many of you would be interested in a spin of story with Pirate!England? **

**There is a lemon opportunity coming up soon, would you prefer for me to write it in the story, just imply it, or write it but publish it separately? **

**Who has tumblr? (Because I recently made an account and it has become my main source of procrastination.) Yes I am shamelessly promoting myself, and giving you the opportunity to learn more about this miserable excuse for a writer: iwishenglandwouldgetaheadache **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? As always I love to hear your thoughts. **

**Welp, thank you as always, and as soon as I'm done with my current requests I will get right on updating. :) **

**Oh and before I forget, I don't know Spanish, I used google translate for this so some of it is bound to be wrong. **


	8. Give No Quarter

"OI! GIT YER FILTHY 'ANDS OF 'ER!"

* * *

Your eyes darted around the ship urgently looking for the voice. Emerging from the group of men was Allistor. Striped of his shoes and weapons. His remaining clothes torn, revealing numerous bruises and cuts. Quite a prominent one ran down from his chest to the lower part of his abdominal. One I was swollen shut and his wrist were bound by rusted metal shackles.

When the strange man before you didn't so much as bat an eye lid, Allistor called out again.

"A said, git yer 'and off of 'er." His time his voice was sterner. As if challenging the man to continue.

You watched in fear as the smirk on his face stretched to a spine-chilling grin. Practically every tooth was on show. He turned his head from you to face your captain but whatever he planned to say was cut short by the Spaniard who still lingered above you.

"And are you going to stop us Scottie?" He chuckled, pulling you by your hair once more. Your side colliding with the hard wooden floor.

"I am." Scotland growled, quickly spitting in the general direction of both men. In truth you weren't so sure. He didn't look in any state to be fighting. You eyed the deck again. At least 15 other men, in much better condition were facing him, ready to draw their weapons. Allistor was was alone. Wait- kneeling behind him. Arthur, Márie, Ellis and Deiniol, although they didn't look to be in much better shape. It suddenly crossed your mind that they must have been what the others had be crowding around. Your heart suddenly felt very heavy.

In the time it took you to notice the others, Allistor had come closer. Now he stood only a few feet away from you and the two men. A snarl fixed to his lips.

"Well. We're waiting." The second one mocked, when Allistor didn't move he turned to face you and continued his earlier motions. You wanted nothing more than to pull away, to put up a fight but your body was frozen in fear. Millions of scenarios rushed through your head.

You heard it before you even knew what was happening. Allistor had made his move while his target had his back turned. It was a loud clink, the sound of his shackles bashing together as he reached out and threw its chain them around the neck of the man. Jerking him back, away from you and up against the Scots chest.

It only took a second for the Spaniard to react. His pistol was up and pointed straight at him.

A harsh laugh fell from the red head lips. "Go ahead, shot."

He pulled against the chain harder, bringing the man closer to him, who in return reached up in desperation, he pulled against the metal but to no avail.

For a faint second you felt hope. You knew exactly what he was doing. The Spanish pirate wouldn't shot, because the chances of hitting his friend were to high. That hope was quickly pulled away a newly familiar hand roughly grabbed to nape of your neck and pulled to up.

For the first time you struggled against his hand until something hard and cold pressed against your temple.

You saw Allistors expression fade for a second but he quickly pushed it aside and maintained his original, slightly angry but confident look.

"Put him down Bastardo." He snaked his hand round your neck until his hand pressed against your throat. "Or the Moza gets it."

"You first." Allistor shot back. Giving the chain a jerk.

Your mind completely hazed over, you were terrified for your life. Your vision blared and you squeezed your eyes shut to stop the tears.

"Keep dreaming." The words were more like a bark. The entire ship feel silent after that. No one moved an inch, not even the other crewmen. Presumably because they didn't want to be caught the two men. Both of which screamed danger, their alpha persona's pushing at one another.

"Hey Chica. Are you scared of dying?" The Spanish man whispered against your ear. His breath was hot and smelt foul but only added to your fear. No doubt he was toying with Allistor. He began to move the gun barrel in circles against your skin. "We're all waiting on you Scottie."

"You. First." He repeated, this time it was more of a demand.

"No." Was all he got I return.

"Fine, we trade at the same time." He tried to reason. Only to be meet with a strained laugh from the man below him. "Whit? Scotland snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Then what?" the man's voice as scratchy, each word come after a deep breath. "You are surrounded. You swap and then... We kill you."

"Shat it!" The chain rattled again as he pulled it against the smaller man's red raw neck. This time you didn't hear a a struggle. Just silence, eventually followed by a triumphant laugh. Allistors laugh. Your eyes shot open and through blurry eyes you saw the metal that once bound him had snapped, they much have been far more corroded than they looked.

Before anyone else through to react he had the man by the strange curl in his hair, dragging him down to the ground and quickly taking his gun. Oddly the other man didn't react.

Letting go of the curl, Allistor slammed a bare foot down on his back and pointed the gun to the back of his head.

A part of you told you to use the sudden change of events to try and escape but unfortunately even in the mist of all this, the hand around your neck was rock solid. "Well done." The Spanish accent spoke out again. "Now what? You're in no better position than you were before."

Without a word, the Scotsman looked in upyour direction, in the Spanish man's direction. Next he brought up the gun to follow his line of sight. Everything seemed to slow down. You braced yourself for the sudden jolt when the Spaniard pulled you up, using you like a shield.

The images of your Captain shoot that gun already frozen in your mind.

You squeezed you eyes shut once again just in time to hear the bullet pierce the air.

* * *

I don't want t o ruin the mood with any bad jokes, so I'm just going to let you know:

Your thoughts are always welcomes- and treasured.

My working hours should be going down dramatically over the next few weeks, meaning, with any look, the next chapter should be up quicker that usual.


End file.
